Ogawa Tsunematsu
'''Ogawa Tsunematsu' is a second-year student at Seiko Academy. He is a southpaw, who pitched during the Summer Tournament of his first year but didn't last an inning. Appearance Ogawa is tall and bulky. He has his eyebrows shaved in a peculiar fashion. Character Ogawa is somewhat of an oddball. He can be very dense and self-centered at times, thinking he alone can carry his team despite the fact that he hates training during his first year. In addition, once he has his mind fixed on something he has to do it regardless of the cost. For instance, he would even resort to slamming into Miyuki to blow the catcher away, injuring his opponent as a result, just because he desperately wants to score and would only realize the severity of his action afterwards. Because of this, he often gets scolded by his former coach and his captain, Masu. Act I Fall Tournament Ogawa is first seen practicing at the bullpen with Seiko's captain and catcher Masu Shinichirou. Masu scolds Ogawa for not reading Seidou's data to which Ogawa points out that Masu always yells at him but he also thinks about what the team needs to do to make it to Nationals. Masu is surprised, only to yell at Ogawa once again after Ogawa says the answer is up to him to take the team to Nationals.S2 - Episode 30 Semifinals On the day of Seiko's semifinals match against Seidou High, Ogawa is sent to the mound at the bottom of the second. With runners on base, Ogawa face-off Seidou's clean-ups. He walks Haruichi on four balls, loading the bases and faced Miyuki next. He hits Miyuki on the back giving Seidou a free run and disappointing the audience. Yet, Ogawa tells Masu that Miyuki could've dodged. With the bases still loaded, Maezono at-bat, Ogawa starts throwing strikes while he sings a song to calm himself, and Seiko pulls through with a double play. At the bottom of the fourth, Ogawa strikes out Seidou's batters stopping Seidou's momentum. At top of the fifth, he hit a solo home run off Furuya and at the bottom, Seiko's fielders assist Ogawa to prevent Seidou from scoring.S2 - Episode 32 Bottom of the seventh, Seiko's battery walks Miyuki once again, and prevents Seidou from scoring yet again. Bottom of the eighth, Sawamura's at-bat, Sawamura bunts the first pitch but Ogawa prevents him from getting on base with a quick toss to first. Top of the ninth, Ogawa makes it to first base and later steals second. At Masu's at-bat, Ogawa rounds third but with Asou's powerful throw to home, Miyuki catches the ball first. Ogawa, however, goes on tackling Miyuki to everyone's surprise, and Ogawa is called out. S2 - Episode 34 Despite the rough play, he continues to play at the bottom of the ninth and Seidou goes down three for three. In the bottom of the tenth, Miyuki hits a solo run, ending the match. After the match, as Seiko clears the dugout Ogawa has an unpleasant encounter with Amahisa Kousei. S2 - Episode 36 Relationships Masu Shinichirou Masu is his upperclassmen and the catcher of Seiko Academy baseball team. He forms a battery with Ogawa on the baseball field. Skills Pitching: Ogawa specializes in throwing very heavy pitches, especially his screwball, which is his best pitch. He is a slow starter, but is nearly unhittable when he gets rolling. Fielding: Despite his big built, Ogawa is agile and react well to bunts. He is also capable of executing difficult play such as catching and passing the ball all with his glove hand. Batting: '''He has high slugging potential and is capable of hitting homerun even from Furuya's heavy fastball. Pitcher’s data This data is based on the '''official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! } |} Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *He admires Anpanman. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **He is the second tallest character in the series being 2 centimeters shorter than Maki. **His pitch speed ranks third. *His hobby is checking out fashion magazines. Quotes *"1st year southpaw, just like me. And dares to have those big bold round eyes to boot. He's bitten into everything, huh!" ''- about Sawamura'' Act I - Chapter 344 *"I finally understand what the coach and senpai have been telling me. I've finally realized how much fun baseball can be. I want to go to Koshien with this team." Act I - Chapter 346 *"Doncha dare stand in my way!" ''- about Miyuki'' Gallery Ogawa.color.png|Ogawa Tsunematsu Ogawa tsunematsu.png|Ogawa during a game. Ogawa.vs.miyuki.png|Ogawa vs. Miyuki. References fr:Ogawa Tsunematsu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Seikou Academy Category:2nd Year High School